The Flash DxD
by GaloreChipmunk6
Summary: In a fight against Zoom, Barry was sent to another world. With a talking red gauntlet and gamer powers, how will he fare in a world full of devils, angels, monsters, and gods? Rated M just in case. This is the rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Barry was searching for someone. Not just anyone, Zoom. Zoom was actually a man named Jay Garrick. They had welcomed him as a friend. They had tried to save him from a horrible disease from the loss of his powers. They had considered him a good man, but, he lied. He was in truth the speedster that they had been trying been trying to stop. He betrayed them, kidnapped Kaitlyn, and killed his father. To say Barry was pissed was an understatement. Barry had faced him many times before, and he'd been beaten despite having what he thought was an edge. You see when he was first was struck with the dark matter lightning, someone from a separate universe to his own had been entering. The discharge of this energy caused this visitor named Kazuto to merge with the lightning, which then merged with Barry, causing him to gain additional speed and strength, even with, any battle he had was hard fought. Kazuto could even seep some of his true power into Barry, but its effects on his body were disastrous. The second edge came in the form of a takyon device, making nearly four times as fast. Yet, Zoom had always found a way to win, but now Barry wasn't going to hold back! He skidded in front of Zoom at the abandoned amusement park. Barry pulled off his hood.

"Jay!"

He turned around, "Hello Barry, sorry about your dear old dad, but... it was necessary. After all, I can finally see it in your eyes. You might actually be willing to kill me this time!" Jay said with a grin.

 _Barry think about what your doing here. You can't just return from this! Kazuto said._

Barry really was going to kill Zoom, after all, he ditched his friends to find Zoom.

"You're right Jay, oh sorry _Hunter Zolomon,_ as I should say, I am going to kill you."

Zoom gritted his teeth, "Well then, what are you waiting for!"

"Nothing." Barry said darkly before charging at Zoom at full speed.

Barry hit Zoom with a thunderous hay-maker making him fall. Zoom retaliated by kicking him across the room with a super powered kick. Barry stood back with his Flash costume slightly torn. Barry began to draw on Kazuto's power ready to finish this!

 _Barry dont! If you draw this out with my power, you will die. You_ _ **will**_ _die!_

Barry just wouldn't listen and punched Zoom with his newly enhanced strength breaking his nose, but Zoom is a speedster and he sets his nose and it insantly begins to heal.

"Is that all you have Barry! Your father would be so disappointed right now."

Barry had fury all over his face. He slammed Zoom again and again. Zoom just kept laughing. He threw Barry off and began to pummel him into the ground. Zoom began to vibrate his hand ready to finish off Barry.

"I guess I really am the fastest!"

Just as Zoom was descending his hand upon Barry he grabbed his arm stopping him. Zoom looked surprised.

"You still have some fight in you! Hilarious, you've never been able to beat me before, what's changed that you think you can beat me?"

Barry just looked at him and headbutted him off, "Nothing, nothing has changed, I just refuse to lose against somebody like you."

Barry meant what he said, but Kazuto was right, Barry had been using his power for too long, he was now covered in some of the nastiest bruises possible, he had cuts all over his body, and his suit was badly torn except for his mask. Barry felt the power that was flowing through his veins drain away.

Zoom lifted him up, "Sorry Barry but you're done, for good."

Zoom sent his vibrating hand towards Barry's chest, but suddenly he stopped.

"I think I have a better idea actually, I'm gonna send you... to Earth 4!" He declared.

Barry opened his eyes in shock, "What the hell do you mean by that!"

"You see Barry, before I came to this Earth I traveled to a different Earth known as Earth 3, but since I know you would find a way back from that Earth, I'll send you to one, that cannot be left by speedsters!"

"No!"

"Sorry Barry, that's just how it is. You'll be forced to know that while your there, I'll be here killing and destroying everything you care about!"

A portal suddenly appeared behind Zoom, "Goodbye Barry!"

Zoom picked Barry up by the throat. He looked once more at Barry in triumph and threw him into the portal. Barry felt like his entire body was being split in two, which, in a way it was. Barry was still falling when something split off from him. It was a Japanese teenager? Barry thought for a second and realized that this must be Kazuto. Kazuto looked at Barry with a confused look. He looked around and realized what's happening. He yelled the words,

"I'll keep things safe here! Stay alive so we can get you. _"_

Barry nodded in understanding. Then, everything changed around him. He took a step forward before he fell down in pain.

"Dammit, Kazuto was right, I was reckless."

Barry could already feel his internal organs beginning to mend as well as some of his minor injuries, but he'll need an hour to recover before he was at 100 percent. He got back up again with less difficulty. Just when he thought he'd be okay, a coursing pain shot through his right arm. A strange green light vaguely appeared on his hand then faded.

 _ **With Raynare**_

She had been watching this boy, Issei Hyoudou for a few days now under the instruction of Lord Kokabiel. She had been observing him for one reason, and one reason only. He supposedly had a potent Sacred Gear within him. She so far has only learned one thing. She despised the man. He was a pervert practically to his core!

Suddenly, Hyoudou clutched his hand in pain as his sacred gear erupted in power! A red and green light rose from his hand and shot away!

"What the hell!?" Raynare said in shock.

She had never seen or heard of anything like that before. Sacred gears don't just disappear like that. She flew off to inform Kokabiel of the situation.

 _ **Back with Barry**_

Barry let go of his hand in bewilderment trying to figure out what just happened. Unfortunately he didn't have time as he heard the sounds of fighting in the distance. He debated with himself for a moment. His hero side told him to go, but his pain told him to rest. In the end he ran toward the fighting. It was coming from an abandoned warehouse close to where he was. He rushed in at full speed ready to face whatever he needed to. Lets just say he was surprised. He saw a group of japanese teenagers engaging a topless woman with monster legs. She turned her head towards him, making everyone elses attention go to the injured man in the red suit. He turned his head toward them to evaluate them. They all seemed to be metahumans judging by the electricity crackling in the black haired girl's hands, the red and black energy from the red haired girl, the small white haired girl holding an insanely large slab of concrete, and the young man with a flaming and icy sword in his hands. He launched forward at a speed they could barely follow as he slammed the topless woman/monster in the stomach launching her back. He followed up with a shot to her knee causing her to fall to the ground. He started to run, run as fast as he can, he began to circle the woman making his lightning more profound. He suddenly started sliding and rotating his body. His lightning traveled through his arm until it traveled through the air and hit the monster, paralyzing it. He figured these kid metahumans could deal with the rest. He ran out of the warehouse and into a nearby alley to rest.

"Man! That sure took it out of me! Guess I'm still recovering from my fight with Zoom."

 _ **Back with Rias**_

Rias was shocked to say the least to see the injured man run in and then by himself, manage to take down the stray devil, but just as quickly as he appeared, he vanished.

"Buchou, who was that?" Kiba, her blonde knight said.

"I have absolutely no idea. He was moving faster than Kiba at his top speed. I didn't sense any sort of demonic or supernatural presence from him too. Although, I sensed an incredibly powerful unawakend sacred gear in him."

"What does that mean?" Akeno asked.

"It means we need to find him."

"Do you think he could help with-"

"I don't know Akeno, but I hope so."

 _ **Back with Barry**_

Barry leaned against an alley wall and took a few slow breaths. He sat down on a trash can next to him.

 **(You alright partner?)**

"Yeah I'm alright Kaz-"

Barry looked down at his hand to see a green light on his hand.

"Ah! Who the hell are you!"

 **(Sorry for the scare, My name's Draig. I'll explain everything. You see I am known as the Red Heavenly Dragon. Many years ago, there was a Great War that threatened the existence of many. This war was fought by the trinity faction of Christianity. The Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels were all fighting for superiority. At the same time, me and my rival Albion were battling. Our battle threatened existence itself. The three factions united against us, and God sealed us into sacred gears, objects given to humans to help them survive. The war continued resulting in mass bloodshed. Seeing the damage. The leaders of the mini factions came together and called a ceasefire. My sacred gear is passed down from person to person. I was in a different host originally, but he was far to weak to ever realize his potential and unlock my power, but when I sensed you appear, I took a risk and transferred myself to you in order to gain a better host. Seriously though, my old host puts normal preverts to shame, so I took a huge, possibly fatal risk, and well, here we are.)**

"Jeez, I thought life was complicated in Central City. Wait! I shouldn't be telling you about an alternate universe!"

 **(Don't worry about it, when we merged I saw all your memories. Actually, while we're on the subject, I'm like 95% sure you weren't 16 before.)**

"What!"

Barry ran over to a shop changing room and looked at himself. He really was a teen again!

"How did this happen!"

 **(When you crossed into our world, you couldn't control your transport. Not to mention when you split with Kazuto, he released a huge amount of energy inside of the portal, your physical body was probably affected by that. Plus, you crossed the dimensional gap without permission.)**

"The what?"

 **(The dimensional gap is a dimension where the dragon gods live. They are impossibly strong.)**

"Okay then, I guess that makes sense. I'm guessing I'll need to find some kind of cover. I should probably enroll in the local highschool."

 **(Sounds like a plan)**

Barry grabbed some new clothes, and pretty soon his injuries had finished healing. He ran over to the school and enrolled as a 2nd year. They were very eager to accept him into the school for some reason.

The principal piped up, "Our classes have already started, but I can show you around."

"Thanks."

The principal walked him around the school pointed out the various classes as well as the classes he would be attending. He then pointed to his homeroom class.

"This is your homeroom class, you'll head here first thing for school, you'll get your schedule for the rest of the year. Also I should warn you of three students in your class. They are know as the perverted trio."

 _Draig, are one of these three-_

 **(Oh, god, its his class! My former host is in this class. I am so sorry)**

"Okay, I guess I'll watch out for them."

"Anyway mister Allen-"

"Please, just Barry."

"Okay, Barry, your classes will start tommorow. We'll give you your uniform tommorow as well."

"Thanks." Barry said before he left the school.

Barry ran to the park to have a small rest. He sighed and started to think about everyone. He was certain they'd find a way to get him home, but it would probably take a while. Even Kazuto's dimension walker abilities aren't focused enough to just find him. Oh well, Barry's sure it'll work itself out.

"Um, excuse me?"

Barry turned his head to see a cute girl looking at him shyly.

"Oh, hey."

 **(Easy kid, she's a fallen angel. She might be here to seduce or kill you)**

 _Alright, I'll watch out._

"Um, are you Barry Allen?"

"Yeah I am."

"Oh! That's good," Her voice suddenly went dark, "It would have been bad if I atacked the wrong person."

"What?"

The girl suddenly changed, her body, face, and clothes turned quite... revealing. She jumped into the air sprouting wings.

"Now you die!"

 _ **Okay, two questions**_

 _ **Devil Barry?**_

 _ **Gamer Power Barry?**_

 _ **Send me a PM or review**_


	2. Chapter 2

Barry was hoping today would be easy, enroll in school, see the sights, stop some badguys, but no! The world just had to go and mess with him. He looked at the person in front of him. It would seem to be definetely a fallen judging by the the black feathered wings supporting her in the air. Looks like Draig has some use after all.

"My name is Raynare and I'm here to end your pathetic existance!"

"Oh come on! I haven't even been here long enough to make enemies. Now I have to deal with this crap! What's your beef with me anyway? Do you work for Zoom?" Barry narrowed his eyes.

"Who? Doesn't matter, I'm here to kill you because that sacred gear inside of you is too dangerous for you live."

Raynare threw her light spear and Barry jumped out of the way.

 _Guess I'll have to get serious here huh._

Barry ran toward Raynare and using the fountain as a boost, lanched himself into the air. He hit Raynare across the face launching her into the ground.

"It's no supersonic punch, but its good enough."

Raynare got back up with a scowl prominetn on her face.

"What the hell are you freak!"

"Me? Well that's simple, I'm The Flash, the fastest man alive!"

Barry started running toward her when he suddenly stopped cold and looked at her with an uncomfortable twitch in his eye.

"What, just now realizing how outclassed you are?"

"No... it just... What the hell are you wearing!"

Barry had noticed the fact that she was wearing a rather revealing outfit that looked as if it came out of some twisted bdsm dungeon.

"H-hey shut up, it's supposed to distract men before I gut them!"

Raynare threw a light spear at him trying to kill him again. Barry focused again and dodged easily. He started to circle around Raynare causing the lightning around where he was to manifest stronger. Raynare screamed and threw a light spear that completely missed. Barry suddenly stopped and tilited his body using his arm as a focus, he launched a bolt of lightning that hit Raynare dead center in the chest.

"AH!" Raynare screamed as she flew back and hit a tree.

Raynare lifted her head weakly before passing out. Barry sighed.

 **(How come you didn't use me?)**

"I didn't really see the point, she was really slow and predictable."

 **(Ah, I see. You know back when-)**

"Draig?"

 **(Partner move!)**

Barry turned to his side just in time to get hit by a glowing ball of light. Everything went black.

 _ **Line Break**_

A man with extremely tanned skin and pure white hair who looked in his fourties who was sitting next to a blonde european woman was relaxing. The blonde woman looked at him.

"Its time isn't it?"

He opened his eyes, "Yeah, my _succesor_ has finally appeared."

 _ **Time Skip**_

Barry opened his eyes to the bright light of the early morning. He rubbed his eyes and heard a _ping_ noise. He stopped and looked in front of him.

 **Welcome to the game Barry Allen, you have been selected by some god somewhere to hold the abilities of The Gamer! You can now live life just like a video game! Don't let it go to your head and have fun being a cheat character!**

 **~The Author**

"Draig! What the hell is going on!"

 **(Huh, what's happening I was napping?)**

"I get knocked out and you take a freaking nap!"

 **(Well what else could I do, you didn't enter your mindscape, so its not like I could have talked to you!)**

"Jerk, so whats with the weird message."

 **(What message?)**

"The one right in front of me!"

 **(There's nothing there-, oh wait a second, I need to view this through your eyes.)**

Barry waited while Draig tapped into his eyes. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

 **(This doesn't make sense. It's not a hallucination, or else even through your eyes, I wouldn't see it, but it is keyed to your specific body frequency. That's why I can see it.)**

"So what does that mean?"

 **(Well, for one, you're not crazy. This is real. I'm just not sure what god would give a power like _this._ )**

Barry sighed. He looked over at the spot where Raynare was before. She was gone. Yeah, that won't be a problem later. He stood up and swiped the message, making it dissapear. Guess that's how that works. But if this was essentially a video game, then he should be able to pull up things like status and inventory, right?

He thought _status._ When that didn't work, he spoke out loud.

"Status!"

Right in front of him, a large blue screen appeared.

 **Barry Allen**

 **L.3**

 **Race: Metahuman**

 **HP-300/300**

 **MP-600/600**

 **Sp-0/100**

 **Str-5**

 **Vit-6**

 **Dex-5**

 **Int-12**

 **Wis-11**

 **Luc-3**

 **Stat Points-0**

 **Money-$50**

"Why the hell are my stats so low! My dexterity should be way higher with the speedforce."

A thought suddenly struck Barry, "Perks!"

 **Perks:**

 **Gamer Body: Allows Barry Allen to use the power of the Gamer, turning his life into a videogame.**

 **Gamer Mind: Allows Barry Allen greater control over his emotions and a high resistance to mental based attacks.**

 **Original Speedster (L. 5): As the creator of the speedforce, Barry Allen can harness it, enter it, and create it with every run. Can be improved with training**

 **Active effect: Adds 250 dexterity**

 **Passive: Regenerates HP at 50 per minute**

"Wait a minute, I created the speedforce? How? I had my accident in 2016, the speedforce has been around since the beginning of time. Ugh, this is hurting my head."

Barry started running back home to clear his head. He suddenly stopped.

"Oh dear, I don't actually have a place to live. Draig!"

 **(What! I was napping!)**

Barry muttered something about lazy dragons, "I don't have anywhere to live, don't suppose you could help?"

 **(Well, my memories kind of fuzzy, but I believe one of my old nests was a few miles from here. I'll give you directions.)**

Barry started running while following Draig's directions. Then he came face to face with the opening of a cave covered by flowered covered vines. He walked through and whistled. The cave was unnaturally smooth. The walls and ceiling were made of some sort of mostly transparent quartz. Inside the quartz was a dull flame.

 **(Those flames are my eternal fire, as my host, you just focus your will on making them brighter or dimmer and they'll respond)**

Barry did that and the room became fully illuminated.

 **New household unlocked: Draig's Cave**

Surprised at the notification he swiped it away. Now that he could see better, he could tell that the room was almost like a very large half sphere. He was kind of reminded of the capsule houses from dragonball, but made of quartz and less futuristic. He walked through the rooms and found one to be some sort of nesting area, and in the other was a giant square pool of some sort clearly meant for a large creature.

 **(Ah the old magical bath. Going in there will clean you and your teeth, its also self sustaining, so its very useful.)**

"Well, guess that means this place is livable after all."

 **(Yes, but you should really go and rest, your first school day starts tomorrow after all.)**

"Yeah yeah, whatever mom."

Barry walked into the nesting area and layed down on one of the weird blue gel beds. It was 30 times his side, but hey, its just dragon size. Barry closed his eyes and drifted into his dreams.

 _ **In his mindscape**_

Barry stood up outside some sort of giant red mansion.

"Red? Real subtle Draig, real subtle."

The front door opened and what appeared to be a normal aged Barry Allen, but with green eyes and red hair stepped out.

"Oh good, I've been waiting for you to come here. We should talk."

Barry nodded and walked inside, the door shutting behind him. They sat at a table in one of the siderooms. The manor was quite fancy and vast.

"Where are we Draig?"

"Your mindscape of course. This place was surprisingly foul when I entered, it actually seeped into the sacred gear space. When you got hit with that ball of light, your mind became quite maleable, which is when I made all... this." He said gesturing to the mansion.

Barry rubbed his temples in frustation, "I really don't like this world."

"Well better suck it up since you'll probably be here awhile. Now enough of that, let's talk about your new 'ability'."

"What about it?"

"How about the fact we know nothing about it. For all we know, someone gave you this power to make you indebted to them."

"I've thought about that, but so far there we've had no contact with the being that gave me them. I think its more likely they want entertainment and who better than an interdimensional traveler."

"That's- a fair theory I suppose. But who'd be that much of a prankster or troll, whatever it is these days."

 _ **Elsewhere**_

An elderly slightly troll-like man sneezed. He grinned devilishly at the sky, "Better get to work EMIYA."

 _ **Back with our hero**_

"Yeah that would be ridiculous, but not impossible."

Draig opened his mouth to retort but wisely stopped, "So what do you plan on doing now?"

"I don't know, probably just go to highschool, maybe do my old hero thing. I'm definetely abusing this gamer power though."

"Smart move," The manor shook for a brief second, "I think you're about to wake up."

Barry nodded at Draig, "See ya later Draig."

 _ **In Reality**_

Barry woke up to two things. The first was a message that read-

 **You have slept on a moderately comfortable surface.**

 **HP and MP have been restored by 75%. All status effects removed.**

The second was 2 black and white swords pointed at his neck. Barry looked up to see a tanned man with white hair and a red jacket. Barry's reflexes shot into action and he used his speed to slap one of the swords out of the way and sprang out of bed summoning his boosted gear.

"Who are you?"

The man smirked, "My name? I am Shirou Emiya."


End file.
